The History of the Dragoon Judges
by The Water Goddess
Summary: This is the big book of the Dragoon Judges. This book is about all six Dragoon Judges. About their past, their enemies, their love lives, and so much more.
1. Chapter I

* * *

[XxXxX]

Okay, this is the first book in 'The History of the Dragoon Judges'. This first book will be five chapters long exactly. No more, no less. Then comes the second book, then the third, then the forth, then finally the fifth. The books will go in order of who came first, starting with Mike. Mike is the first book, Saphira the second, Milro and Phirala the third since them two came together, Hajeri the forth, and I saved the best for last; the Dragoon Queen. I know, I know. The Dragoon Queen didn't come last, but I thought I'd save her for last 'cause she's the Queen outta all of 'em, and well, her story is a _whole _lot longer. Well, enjoy!

**_

* * *

_**

[XxXxX]

**_Disclaimer: _I own everything that I created. Mike, his parents and grandparents, his history, everything. I don't own Legend of Dragoon, New York, or anything like that. I own only the stuff that I created. That's all.**

**_

* * *

_**

[XxXxX]

**_Introduction_**

_Mike, the Dream Dragoon......a stranger to Endiness...... Who is he, you ask? Why, of course, he is the first of my beloved Dragoon Judges! His story takes place on a planet very familiar to you, dear reader. It takes place on............Earth._

**_

* * *

_**

[XxXxX]

**_Chapter I:_**

_December 24th, 1984_

A small, red haired boy was stretched out across his bed. His room was small, with wood floors and green walls. There was a black dresser with white handles sitting up against the wall that his bed was up against. A single window was between the bed and dresser. A television was sitting on that dresser with a pillow in the floor four feet in front of it. The seven-year-old boy yawned as he sat up and stretched. He got out of bed and quickly dressed himself in heavy dark green jeans and a green sweater. He ran over to the window, pulled back the curtains, and looked out. White snow covered everything. A huge smile appeared on his face. He quickly ran out of his room, and down the hallway. The hallway walls had been painted white.

He lived with his mother and father in New York. They lived in a rather expensive Victorian house. He ran past the bathroom, and burst into his parents' room.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!" He jumped on the bed and crawled up to his mother. "Mom, you said you'd wake up!"

"Huh?" His mother, Caroline, sat up. "What is it, Mike?"

Caroline was twenty-four. She had the same blood red hair and bright green eyes that her son, Mike, had.

"You promised me that you'd wake up early so we could play outside and put up the Christmas tree!" The little boy, Mike, reminded his mother.

"What time is it?" His father, Peter, asked.

Peter was thirty-one. He had dark, brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Caroline looked over at the clock. "Six-thirty A.M."

"Go back to bed, Mikey boy." Peter used Mike's nickname, trying to get him to listen to him.

"Bbbuuuuutttt, daaaaaad, can't we have at least _one_ Christmas breakfast together?" Mike begged.

"Christmas is tomorrow. Go back to bed." Peter rolled over on his side and closed his eyes.

"Listen, sweetie, we'll wake up in a bit to have a Christmas Eve breakfast, okay?" Caroline ran her right hand through her son's blood red hair.

"Okay." Mike pouted. He crawled out of the bed, and slowly made his way out of the room.

Once he was outside of the room, and the door was shut, he ran down the hall, then the stairs, then finally slid into the kitchen. He began humming.

"I'm gonna fix mom and dad some breakfast." He told no one in particular.

Just as he was opening up the refrigerator, someone picked him up and sat him on top of the counter.

"Sweetie, you just won't give up, will you?" Caroline kissed him on the forehead. "How about you just go wait up in your room and draw or something? I'll fix us some breakfast, okay?"

"Okie-dokie!" He hopped off the counter and ran back up to his room.

Once he ran into his room, he jumped onto his bed. He sat there for a moment and looked around his room. He hopped up and walked to the window. All he saw was snow.

* * *

[XxXxX]

"Mike! Mike, dear! Please come down here! It's time to put up the Christmas tree!" His mother called to him from downstairs.

Mike took a glance towards his clock. _6:38 P_._M_. He ran out of his room and down towards the living room.

Once he stepped into the living room, he froze.

"Where's dad?" He looked around.

Caroline looked angry. "Your _father_ had to leave." She smiled. "Would you like to go tell Alisyia Merry Christmas?"

"Sure!" Mike smiled.

Alisyia was their neighbor. She was a thirty year old woman and very nice. They had been neighbors ever since they had moved here.

"Remember to come right back here, okay?"

"Okie-dokie!" Just as he was leaving the house, he heard his mother mutter something.

"Stupid man. Going out drinkin' again and on Christmas Eve! I swear! One of these days he's going to lose it and end up in jail!" He had heard his mother say.

His perky attitude just went away. '_Dad's drinkin' again. Poor mom. Hopefully he doesn't come home drunk._' He sighed, but ran towards Alisyia's house.

* * *

[XxXxX]

Mike and Caroline had already finished setting up the tree and were now eating dinner. The front door opened then slammed shut.

"Oh, dear. Mike please-" Caroline was cut short when she saw his father walk into the kitchen.

"Why are you havin' dinner without _me_? Am I not part of the family anymore?" Peter stared coldly at Caroline.

"You were gone and Mike was hungry."

"I don't really care about that kid! I'm hungry!" Peter pulled out a seat and sat down at the table.

Mike knew his father was drunk. '_Why'd it have to be _now'

"Peter, _please_! You're gonna scare Mike!" Caroline stood up. "Mike, please go up to your room while your father and I have a little _chat_."

Mike obeyed without hesitation and ran up to his room as fast as he could. He laid down on his bed and just stared at the ceiling.

* * *

[XxXxX]

Mike woke up by a woman screaming. He shot up in his bed and looked at his clock. He could barely see it because it was so dark, but he managed to tell that it was _4:58_ in the morning. He crawled out of his bed and snuck out of his room. He sat on the top step of the stairs. He could see the living room from where he was sitting.

"NO!!" He heard his mother scream. He saw her crawling out of the kitchen and towards the front door. It looked like she was trying to escape. He soon saw his father coming out of the kitchen; he was calm, and in his hand, he held a butcher knife.

Mike's heart began to pick up speed and his eyes went wide once he saw that knife.

"Mom." That word just _barely_ escaped Mike's mouth.

Caroline tried to reach for the doorknob, but the knife stopped her. It was slammed up against the door, making her shriek. It just barely missed her hand.

"Where do you think you're goin', my dear wife?" Peter's voice sounded......evil.

Mike knew for a _fact_ that his father was _very_ drunk. He watched in fear as his mother backed up against the wall. Peter was now blocking the door.

"Please, just leave me _alone_." Caroline begged.

He swung the knife right above her head, making her shriek once more.

"PLEASE STOP!!" Caroline yelled.

The next thing that Peter did was terrifying. He lowered the knife and BAM!! Caroline's throat was cut from ear to ear. Mike gasped, which was a bad thing to do at a time like this. As his mother's lifeless body hit the floor, his father turned around and faced him.

"Hey, Mikey boy. Why don't ya come down here and give your daddy a hug?" Peter had an evil look in his eyes.

Mike's eyes were still wide as he began backing up. Peter walked towards him; bloody butcher knife in hand.

Mike quickly ran up to his room and shut the door and locked it. He knew that wouldn't stop his father but he had no where else to go. He made his way to his window and tried to open it. It was stuck.

"Come on! Open!" He kept on trying to open the window, but it just wouldn't open. Just then, the door was kicked down.

"Why don't ya wanna hug your daddy, Mikey?" Peter came closer to him.

Mike took a deep breath and ran towards him. He slid on the floor and right in-between his legs. He stood up and made a run for it. Peter ran after him. Mike froze right when he saw his mother's body. Red blood matched Caroline's red hair. Mike looked behind him only to find the brown haired man running after him. Mike quickly snapped back to reality and headed for front door. It was stuck. He fiddled with the locks, but a knife went into the door. Mike was lucky that he had ducked or else he would've had a knife in his head. He turned around and ran into the kitchen; searching for a possible way out. He just thought of the back door, but that was in the basement. As he was running towards the basement door, Peter slid in and blocked the way.

"Oooohh Miiikeeey booooyyy." Peter walked towards him. Mike had backed up into a corner and had no where else to go. Mike looked around and saw his weapon of choice. The hammer. He took a deep breath, then lunged at Peter. Peter stumbled back a bit, enough to give Mike room to jump for the hammer. He grabbed it, and swung it at Peter. The hammer hit Peter's leg, shattering the leg bones. He screamed out in pain. Mike made a run for the basement door.

He ran down the stairs, and ended up rolling down them instead. He struggled to rise to his feet. He could hear Peter struggling to come down the stairs. Mike managed to stand and run towards the basement door.

Just his luck. The basement door was _locked from the other side!_ He looked out of the glass window on the door and saw nothing. He noticed he had dropped the hammer up in the kitchen. He thought quickly and grabbed a chair and slammed it into the window. The window shattered. Peter had just now stepped off the stairs.

"Get...BACK...HERE!" Peter yelled as Mike out of the basement through the broken window.

He continued to run until he reached Alisyia's house. He began banging on the door.

"PLEASE!! OPEN THE DOOR!!" He shouted.

A brunette haired woman opened the door. "Mike? What are doing here so early in the morning? Is everything alright?"

"Alisyia! Please, call the cops!" Mike ordered as he ran inside the house.

"First tell me what's going on." Alisyia put her hand on the boy's left shoulder. "Please, tell me."

Mike took a deep breath. "Mom...she's......DAD KILLED HER!!"

Alisyia's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Dad had been d-drinking again and he just f-finally lost it. He...he tried to kill me...so I-I ran and came h-here. I thought it would be s-safer." He struggled to tell her what happened because he was beginning to cry. "I had h-hit him with-with a hammer but he was still-he was still coming after me!"

Alisyia grabbed the phone. Mike sat down on the couch and waited. Alisyia sat down beside him a minute or two later.

"Don't worry. The cops will be here to arrest him in a few minutes." She looked at the clock. "The sun should rise in a bit. Would you like to rest until then?"

All Mike could do was shake his head 'no'. Alisyia nodded and went into the kitchen. Mike had a bad feeling about being here, and he always trusted his feelings. They were _always_ right. He turned around and looked out of the window that was behind the couch. He squinted his eyes to see better. He saw someone, or something, limp over towards where the backdoor was; which just happened to be in the kitchen.

Mike quickly jumped to his feet and towards the kitchen. "ALISYIA!! HE'S BACK!!" He stormed into the kitchen.

Alisyia smiled at him. "He isn't back, child. He wouldn't be able to walk if you had hit him in the leg with a hammer."

"But-but I never-I never told you that I had hit him in the _leg_ with the hammer..." Mike stared at Alisyia.

"Why of course you did, Mike."

"No-no I didn't. I just said that I-I had hit him with the hammer. I-I didn't say w-where." He backed up as Alisyia walked towards him slowly.

"But you did, Mikey." Her eyes were filled with the same evil as his dad's.

He was now completely terrified. His heart began to speed up again. As he turned to run, someone burst through the backdoor, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hello again, Mikey boy." Peter smiled that _evil_ smile.

Mike turned around only to find Alisyia right behind him. "W-why?"

"You see, Peter and I are...engaged." Alisyia showed Mike the shiny diamond ring on her ring finger. "We needed money to move away to Hollywood, California. The insurance money from your mother and you, that is. All we had to do was _kill_ you _both_." Alisyia smiled at Mike. "Of course, you're father is better at killing when he's drunk." She smiled sweetly at Peter.

Mike stared at her in disbelief. '_Mom......_' He wiped tears from his eyes, and glared at Alisyia. "Well, you ain't gettin' this boy's insurance money!" He jumped on top of the counter, crawled across it, hopped off, then made a run for it. Alisyia was running after him and Peter was limping after him.

He just now realized that Alisyia obviously didn't call the cops because it had already been thirty minutes and no cops had come. He grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello?" A woman's voice was on the other end.

"Please! Help me! They're trying to kill me!" Mike shrieked.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at-hello? Hello?" He lowered the phone and looked over. Alisyia held the phone cord in her hand. He gasped, then threw the phone at her. She took a direct hit in the face. He turned and ran. Peter blocked the exit. Mike didn't care though. He ran right up to him, and kicked him in the leg that had been shattered. Peter fell to the floor; holding his leg.

Mike unlocked the door and ran out. He ran through the snow without a problem. If only he could get to the city...............

Their house was in the middle of a forest, away from busy traffic and huge buildings. The closest road that he could think of was on the other side of the forest. He kept running. Alisyia was right behind him.

* * *

[XxXxX]

Mike had been running for a long time. He didn't know how long he had been running, but his sides were aching. He finally came to the road. He looked behind him to see if Alisyia was still behind him. She wasn't. He thought he saw something move in the bushes, and without thinking, he ran across the road. A car sped towards him and the headlights were bright. Mike froze and covered his head. The lights were so blinding _bright_. He could now hear the evil laughter of his father as the car drove closer to him.

The car was probably going well over seventy miles per hour and the man in the driver's seat was laughing as he drove closer to the frightened boy in the middle of the road.

The car was just _yards_ away from Mike when something appeared in front of Mike. A woman. The woman looked to be about twenty, and just seemed to _float _above the ground just several inches.

"YOU WILL NOT KILL THIS BOY!!!" The woman yelled. She was wearing a long, pale blue dress with pink ribbons around her waist and forearms. Her long, white hair was put up in a ponytail; a single blue ribbon held it up. Her sea blue eyes stared coldly at the man in the car. She held both hands out, palms facing the car. "GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!!!"

A strong gust of wind seemed to come out of the strange woman's hands. The car was literally _thrown_ off of the road. It tumbled down the hill. Before the car blew up, the woman could see the man crawling out of the car, badly hurt.

She bent down and looked at the boy. He was laying on the ground, out cold.

"Poor boy." She sighed, but smiled. "I will watch over you for now on, Mike. You shall never get hurt." Her warm smile faded when she heard cop sirens. '_Oh dear. Humans are coming. I must be going now before they find me._' She disappeared in a flash of light.

A police car pulled up several yards away from the boy lying in the middle of the road.

"What the-" The cop got out of the car, and ran up to Mike. "It's a-a boy." He saw the smoke coming from farther down the hill. When he went to check it out, he saw a man lying there next to a blown up car. "Oh my God......"

* * *

[XxXxX]

Mike opened his eyes and found himself lying in a hospital bed. His grandparents, from his mother's side, were sitting in chairs next to the bed he was in.

"Grandma? Grandpa? Where am I?" He sat up.

"Mike!" Both his grandparents said in unison as they jumped up from their seats.

Greg, his grandfather, was a tall, gray haired man always in blue striped shirts and blue jeans. His grandmother, Susan, was a short, white haired woman in a pink shirt and tan shorts.

"How are you feeling, Mikey?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Are you hungry?"

Questions were coming out of his grandparent's mouths, but he wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying.

"I-I-I.........DAD!! Where is he? He's not _here_, is he??!!" Mike literally jumped out of his bed, worried that his father would come through that door and try to kill him again.

"He's here, but not in this room. He's being treated for his injuries. Why?" His grandmother looked at him with confusion.

'_They obviously don't know what happened to......mom......_' He kept himself from crying again. "Dad and Alisyia are engaged. They planned to get some money and move to Hollywood, California."

"Well, they don't have enough money. We surely won't give them any." Greg said.

"But that's the problem! They had already thought of a plan to get money. They were gonna kill me and my mother for our insurance money!" Mike yelled. He didn't get a chance to finish telling them about his mother. His grandfather interrupted him.

"Your mother told us that she would be leaving early in the morning for a new job offer, so I hope she hasn't left already. Susan, please call Caroline."

"STOP!!" Mike shouted at the top of his lungs. Both people looked at him. "She hasn't left the house! She'll still be in the house but her bloody body will be layin' near the front door because she's DEAD!! DO YOU GET IT?! DEAD!!! DEADDEADDEADDEADDEAD!!!" He was beginning to freak out. He kept mouthing the word 'dead' as he slowly laid down and began crying on the pillow.

Both grandparents looked at him with shocked looks on their faces.

"Greg, please go tell the cops to come here. I will try to talk to Mike." Susan began rubbing Mike on the back.

Greg slowly stood up and left the room.

"Tell me exactly what happened, Mikey." Susan said to him sweetly.

"I-I'd rather wait to-to tell it to the cops. I-I don't want to hafta repeat it tw-twice..." Mike sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay. I understand." Susan held back her own tears.

Mike just sat there until he had to go to the police station thirty minutes later.

"So can you tell us what happened?" The tall cop asked him.

"It was early in the morning, maybe five, I don't remember. I had woke up because I......I had heard someone sc-scream..." Mike sniffed. "......so I went to go see what it was, and I......I......" He took a deep breath. "He...knife......blood......mom......" He was now having trouble saying complete sentences.

"We shouldn't be doing this to seven year old boy! It's just too much for him!" Susan cried.

"But he's the only one who witnessed the murder!" The cop cleared his throat. "We have found the body, but we have no proof that he was the one who killed her."

"HE KILLED HER AND TRIED TO KILL ME TOO!! ALISYIA WAS ALSO PART OF IT!!" Mike stood up suddenly, hands balled up into fists. "I think you have what you wanted. Please, let me leave......"

As he was leaving the room, he heard the cops talking amongst each other.

"It's a good thing we have that whole conversation on tape. I don't think that kid can handle telling what happened in court." One cop said to another.

"I agree."

Mike sighed. They were right. He couldn't handle telling all that _again_. He was just about to burst into tears just _thinking_ about it!

"You can come stay with us in West Virginia." Susan wrapped her arm around Mike. Mike shuddered as she did so. As his grandparents quietly got into their car, Mike just stood there at the open back door of the car. He stared at the leather seats. He frowned, then sat down inside the car and buckled up. The trip to West Virginia was going to be a long, _long_ boring ride.

* * *

[XxXxX]

Four days later:

Mike stepped out of the fancy car. He stared at the huge house.

"Come on, dear." Susan smiled a friendly smile. "I'll show you to your room."

Mike followed her, but the frown on his face stayed glued there. During the long ride, he had tried to remember what had happened when he had ran out in front of that car. He couldn't remember. All he remembered was seeing the car lights...but that's all.......

'_I don't want to be here anymore...I just want to LEAVE THIS PLACE._' He held back his tears. '_I wish that I didn't have to live here.........I just want to LEAVE._' He slowly made his way towards the house.

_

* * *

What young Mike didn't know was that someone had heard his wish. Who, you ask? Well, I can't tell you that, but you'll find out soon, my dear reader. Very soon. Now, that is the end of the first chapter of his life. I do hope you enjoyed it._

* * *

A/N: Okay! That took FOREVER to write but I think it was worth all the writing! Anyhoo, please don't forget to review! Remember, I can't put out any other books about the other Dragoon Judges until I get finished with this one, and I can't get finished with this one if I don't get any reviews. So, please review! 


	2. Chapter II

* * *

[XxXxX]

Now, I mean no disrespect to any redhead out there. I also have a bit of red hair so I mean absolutely NO disrespect to anyone with red hair. Okay? Okay. Now that that's over with, on with the story.

* * *

[XxXxX] **__**

Disclaimer: **I own everything that I created. Mike, his parents and grandparents, his history, everything. I don't own Legend of Dragoon, or anything like that. I own only the stuff that I created. That's all.**

* * *

[XxXxX] **__**

Chapter II:

November 21st, 1992

Mike, now fifteen, scrambled to get dressed. He was now thirty minutes late for school.

'_Stupid alarm clock_.' He finished tying his tennis shoes and looked in the mirror. His hair was a mess. He shrugged, then quickly ran out of his room. "I'M LEAVING NOW!!" He hollered to his grandparents as he ran down stairs. He grabbed his backpack and ran out of the house.

He arrived at his school just minutes later. It wasn't that long of a walk, anyway. He burst through the doors to the school. He quickly, but very quietly, made his way to his classroom. He slowly opened the classroom door and snuck in. He tiptoed to his seat. The teacher was facing the blackboard, so she didn't see him.

"It's nice of you to join us, Mike." His teacher, Mrs. Baudian, turned around and stared at him. "Do you have a good excuse for being late...again?

Mike slowly turned to face her. "Um, I-"

"Maybe he was busy washing his hair in tomato sauce." A boy suggested. The whole class began laughing.

Mike rolled his eyes. '_Such a lame insult and the class laughs_.'

"Enough!" Mrs. Baudian yelled. The class calmed down. "Just sit down, Mike."

Mike obeyed and sat down in his assigned seat.

* * *

[XxXxX]

It was already an hour later, and Mike had already received the usual twenty insults that he always gets. The small notes that had the insults on it was given to him by the same three boys. Those three boys were just lucky that Mike hadn't had a chance to hit them yet. As another note came his way, he tapped his fingers against the desk in irritation.

'_That's it_.' He balled up a piece of paper and flung it at one of the boys.

"HEY!!" The boy, Alan, yelled.

Mrs. Baudian turned back around and stared at Mike. "Did you throw that at him?"

"No, Mrs. Baudian. I didn't." Mike lied.

She stared suspiciously at him.

"But, Mrs. Baudian! He DID throw it at me!" Alan shrieked.

Mrs. Baudian sighed. "Let's just get on with class." She went back to writing on the board and explaining things.

Mike glared evilly at Alan. Alan just glared back.

"Now, class, who would like to repeat what I just said?" Mrs. Baudian obviously noticed that none of the class was paying attention, but they were looking at Mike and Alan. "It's time for lunch, anyway."

The class immediately hurried out of the classroom and inside the cafeteria. After Mike had got what little food he wanted, he sat down at a table all by himself. He saw those exact three boys sit down at a separate table, and start talking amongst each other while looking back at him. He was sick and tired of those boys.

'_It's time for payback_.' He picked up his plate of spaghetti and hid it behind his back. He casually walked up to the boys. "Hi."

"Hey, tomato sauce." Alan leaned back in his chair.

Mike smiled, then put the plate of spaghetti in Alan's face. "Hey, tomato sauce." He smiled and walked off. He heard footsteps coming his direction. He twisted out of the way as Alan came flying by him. He grabbed Alan by his arm and swung him around. When he let go of his arm, Alan went flying across the floor.

"MIKE!!" Mrs. Baudian came running up to him. "Now why did you do that?!"

"Because I wanted to, Mrs. Baudian." Mike didn't even try to lie.

"Say you're sorry!" Mrs. Baudian ordered as she helped Alan stand up.

"I'm sorry that I didn't put that plate of food in your face before." Mike crossed his arms across his chest. "And I'm sorry if I didn't get a chance to punch you, but, trust me, I'll get my chance to punch you soon."

* * *

[XxXxX]

Five minutes later, and Mike's sitting in the principal's office.

"Mike, I would have _never_ thought that I'd see you here." The principal was seated in his chair.

"Well, I'm here now." Mike leaned back in the chair that he was sitting in.

"I heard that you put food in Alan's face and slung him across the floor." He paused for a bit. A smile grew on his face. "And I thank you. Alan has been trouble lately, and I'm glad someone did _something_. His parents keep getting him out of trouble, so I can't really do anything about that, so I'm glad that you did what you did. Run along now."

Mike just sat there, blinking. "So, I'm not in trouble??"

"No. Go on, now. Class should be starting back up soon."

Mike nodded and ran out of the room. '_I thought I was gonna get suspended for a couple days, but _thanked_?? Now that's just weird_.' He walked back in the classroom.

* * *

[XxXxX]

Mike leaned back in his chair and stared at the roof. All he heard coming out of his teacher's mouth was _blah, blah, blah, blah, blah_. He tapped his pencil against the desk. Someone knocked on the door.

Mrs. Baudian went to open the door. "Hello, may I help you?"

A tall man stood at the door. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Mike's jaw dropped.

'_He's supposed to be in jail!!!_' He shrieked inside his mind.

"I'm here to pick up my kid, ma'am." The man, known as Peter, said.

"And who's your kid, sir?"

"Mike."

"Oh. I didn't think Mike had a father." Mrs. Baudian let the man in. "Mike, I thought you said you're father died?"

Mike couldn't say anything. He was in shock.

"C'mon, Mikey boy. Why would you say that you're own _father_ died?" Peter stared at him. He didn't wait for Mike to answer. He turned to face Mrs. Baudian. "Listen, Mrs. um,"

"Mrs. Baudian."

"Mrs. Baudian, I have full permission to take my kid out of school. I'm gonna take him fishin' today." Peter informed her.

"Okay. Mike, have a good time." Mrs. Baudian watched the two leave the room.

Peter grabbed Mike by his arm roughly and dragged him out of the school. When they were in his car, and Peter had began driving, Mike turned to look at him.

"Why are you here? I thought you were in jail?"

Peter laughed. "I was put in jail for several years, but I was let out just two days ago. I've changed, Mikey."

"That's a joke." Mike muttered. "Just take me home. I just want you out of my life."

"I can't do that, Mikey."

"Why not?" Mike had a bad feeling.

Peter took his right fist and hit Mike in his cheek. Mike's head hit up against the window and knocked him out cold. "Because you're my son, Mikey, and we need some time together."

* * *

[XxXxX]

Mike woke up a couple hours later. He rubbed his head. '_Why do I have to have an insane father?_' He sat up.

He looked around and found himself in a forest, probably several, several miles away from the town.

"I see you're finally awake," came his father's voice.

Mike saw his father leaned up against a tree. He just stared coldly at Peter. "Why did you do that?" He tried to keep his voice calm. He was never really the kind of person to lose his temper quickly, and plus, if his father heard anger in his voice, then he'd be pleased and Mike didn't want his father to feel _pleased_. Not after everything that he had done.

"I have my reasons. Now, Mikey boy," Peter loaded up a shot-gun. "how 'bout we play a game of cat and mouse? You're the mouse and I'm the cat."

Mike watched wide-eyed as he finished loading up the shot-gun. Peter stared at the gun. Without hesitation, Mike stood up and ran. He heard his father running after him.

'_How can he run so fast when I shattered his leg years ago? Maybe the doctors fixed it. No. He wouldn't be able to run if they fixed it...but how can he _run?' That question repeated itself over and over in Mike's mind.

He jumped over a small rock and contined running. His heart was beating fast and his father was still running after him. He ducked a low tree branch. His sides were aching.

_Bang! _Pain ran through his left leg as he fell. He examined his leg, and saw red blood running down his leg. His father had shot him. He looked back and saw Peter just a couple feet away from him. Ignoring the pain, Mike stood up and limped away. He froze when he came to the edge of a cliff.

'_Oh, now this is just marvelous._' He thought as he looked down. It was so far down that all he could see was...black.

"Well, looks like this game of cat and mouse has just ended." Peter said as he raised the shot-gun.

**_Jump_, **came a female's voice.

'_Wha?_' Mike looked around and saw only his father aiming the shot-gun at him.

**_Jump_,** the voice repeated.

He knew he must've gone crazy, but there was just something about that _voice_. So kind, and trustworthy. '_What am I thinking?! A voice is tellin' me to jump off a cliff to my death! Yeah, that's a really smart thing to do. Obey a voice that's tellin' ya to jump to your death. But then again, if I stay here, I'll be shot._' Mike had to think quickly.

**_Jump now!!_ **the voice ordered once more.

Mike felt the wind pick up and _push_ him off the edge of the cliff. He blacked out.

"WHEN WILL YOU EVER LEARN, YOU IGNORANT FOOL?!" The woman from before materialized in front Peter. She hovered above the ground. "YOU CANNOT KILL THIS BOY!! HE IS UNDER MY PROTECTION!!" The woman's voice was full of anger.

"Your protection, _your Majesty_??" Peter's eyes were completely red. "HA!! That's a joke!!"

"You will leave this man's body and stop trying to kill Mike. You know very well that I will not allow you to kill him." The woman ordered.

"ME?? Leave this man's body? I don't think so. You may be a Queen, but you do _not_ rule over _me_!! NO ONE DOES!!" Peter's eyes stayed the exact same red color.

"That is where you are wrong. There is someone out there that will claim the Dragoon spirit that controls you, Dragon." The woman glared at him.

Peter stepped back a few steps. "NO ONE WILL EVER BE STRONG ENOUGH TO CLAIM THAT DRAGOON SPIRIT!!"

"That is where you are wrong, once more, Dragon." The woman smirked. "Someone _will_ claim that spirit. Soa has predicted it."

"SOA??!" The Dragon that had control of Peter knew very well that if Soa said that someone _would_ claim the Dragoon spirit that can control him, then he should be on his guard. The Dragon had been running away from the woman hovering in the air in front of him ever since he could fly, and he had finally escaped from Endiness and arrived on Earth. And now he meets _her_ again! If he stayed here any longer, he might run into that person that was supposed to claim that Dragoon spirit.

He growled, then just......disappeared.

"Foolish Dragon." The woman began to fade away. "He can be trouble at times." She faded away completely.

_

* * *

Yes. A Dragon. For those of you who have read my 'The Legend of the Dragon Campaign' or 'Destiny with Dragoons', you should know what Dragon it is. But if you have read either of those two, and you don't know what Dragon it is, well, you'll just have to wait until a much later chapter. Anyone have any ideas who the strange woman is?_

* * *

A/N: This chapter isn't nearly as long as the previous one, but I decided to end it there. Actually, I never even thought it would be this short, but...well...it is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!! 


	3. Chapter III

XxXxX

**__**

Disclaimer: I own everything that I created. Mike, his parents and grandparents, his history, everything. I don't own Legend of Dragoon, or anything like that. I own only the stuff that I created. That's all.

XxXxX

**__**

Chapter III:

__

November 28th, 1992

Mike rubbed his head and sat up. '_Where am I?_' He was on a bed.

"I see you're awake." A woman, probably in her seventies, walked into the room.

"Who are you and where am I?"

"My name is, um, Regina and you are in my house. I found you beside the river right outside my house, and you were hurt pretty badly, so I thought I'd take care of you." The woman, Regina, explained.

Regina had long, white hair tied back in a low-ponytail. Her blue eyes reminded Mike of the pale blue sky. She was wearing a simple blue dress.

Mike looked around. "How long have I been here?"

"About a week," replied Regina.

"So..." He slowly began to stand. That's when pain ran through his left leg. He fell back onto the bed.

"I told you that you were hurt pretty badly when I found you. You haven't healed fully...yet..." Regina turned and left the room. "I'll bring you back some soup."

He slowly laid back down. He began to try and remember what had happened before he fell off that cliff. All he could remember was his father trying to kill him and that strange voice. '_Well, at least I didn't _die.'

"Here you go." Regina came back. She handed him a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

He took the bowl and started eating. '_My favorite_.'

"I know." She said.

"Huh?"

"Um...you just said that that soup was your favorite."

"But I didn't say that out loud..." He stared at her.

"But you did." She told him.

"No-never mind." He shook his head.

"After you finish eating, you should rest up a bit." She left the room again. '_I should watch it next time. Reading his mind might get me in trouble._'

He watched her leave. '_I don't remember saying that out loud._' He finished the soup and tried to go to sleep.

XxXxX

The next morning, his leg was feeling a lot better.

"Good morning," Regina was standing in the doorway. "I got you something."

"What?" Mike stood.

She left the room and Mike followed.

"I like making things, so I made you something. Here," She handed him a double-sided spear. The spear had dark green swirls around it.

"Whoa..." He took the spear.

"Now listen carefully. I want you to train with that spear."

"Why?"

"Because...um...it'll help with...uh...your healing."

"Yeah, right." He decided to train with the spear anyway.

"If you go just north of here, you should find the river that I told you about." She hurried him out of the house.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'!" He was now standing outside of the house and the door was slammed shut. He walked as straight as he could through the forest.

XxXxX

Regina was seated in a wood rocking chair. She began rocking back and forth.

'_I do hate this disguise, but I can't show the boy my true form. Not yet anyway._' She continued rocking back and forth.

"Ah...so here you are." A man's voice came from behind her.

Regina stood up and turned around. "Why are you here?"

Peter stepped out of the shadows. "I came here to finish my job."

"You are the most stubbornness Dragon that I have seen."

Peter chuckled. "Well, you'd better get used to it. Now, where is the boy?"

"I shall not say."

"Fine then. I'll find him myself." Peter stomped out of the house, but not without lighting a match and tossing it on the floor.

XxXxX

Mike had been practicing with his new spear for the past hour. He was now lying on his back, staring at the clouds. His spear lay beside him.

'_I wonder where my dad is..._' He closed his eyes. '_Maybe_ _I should just rest for now..._'

"Here you are."

Mike stood up quickly and spun around. "Dad... Why can't you just leave me alone??!!"

"Oh, I won't leave you alone even if you are in Mayfil. Now, if you just let me kill you, it'll be fast and painless. But if you _don't_ let me kill you, it'll be slow and painful." Peter stared at him and walked closer to him.

As if on instinct, Mike picked up the spear and pointed it at Peter. "Stay away. I won't hesitate to use this and kill you."

Peter laughed. "You? Kill _me_? HA!!"

Mike, without thinking, lunged at him. Peter twisted out of the way and Mike flew by him. Mike then turned around and began slashing the spear at him. He managed to cut him at least twice, but Peter blocked or dodged the others.

"C'mon, kid! You stand no chance against _me_!!" Peter punched Mike in the face and sent him flying into a nearby tree.

**_Believe in yourself and you can beat him,_** came the strange female's voice.

'_Believe in myself. I can do that._' Mike stood up and retrieved his spear. He took a deep breath and he felt a strong force of energy run through his body. He lunged at Peter and swung his spear.

Peter ducked, but he didn't expect Mike to kick him in the face and send _him_ flying into a tree. Peter crawled out of the way as the spear was stabbed into the tree. He stood back up and was kicked once more. He bit back a scream of pain as he tried to move. One of his ribs were broken.

'_I am really beginning to hate these Humans._' Peter stood up as slowly as he could; only to get stabbed in the leg by the spear. This time, he didn't bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming. The pain was just too much.

Mike had let out all of his anger during this fight. All he needed to do was to finish him off......... He spun the spear around while Peter was lying on his back, holding his leg. Mike then put all of his strength in that spear and _stabbed_ his father in the chest. Peter screamed out in pain. Mike just then realized what he had done. He pulled the spear out and stepped backwards. He paid more attention to the surroundings around him when he saw smoke.

'_Smoke!?_' He looked down at his bleeding father then back in the direction of the smoke. There was nothing that he could do to save his father now, so he decided to see where the smoke was coming from. He ran off.

But if Mike had stayed a bit longer, he would have seen a see-through Dragon fly out of the lifeless body of Peter.

"Foolish Human! I told you that you would _never_ kill me! You can't kill something that's already_ dead_!" The Dragon was a whole lot smaller than a normal Dragon, but that was only because he could shrink his size. The smallest that he could get was about the size of a large dog. His original size was a foot or two smaller than the Divine Dragon; otherwise known as the King of all Dragons. Two horns curved horns were on top of his head. "I _am_ the almighty Dead Dragon!" The evil laughter of the Dragon filled the air.

XxXxX

Mike ran until he came to Regina's house. Fire had already claimed the house.

"Regina!?" Mike walked around, searching through the pieces of the leftover house.

"I am here, boy." Regina walked out from some bushes.

"Are you alright!?" Mike ran up to her.

"I am fine, child." Regina dusted off her dress. "You are fully healed now, so you can leave. If you just leave this forest, you will arrive at the town."

"Thank you." He looked down at the spear in his hand.

"You may take that with you. Please take very good care of it."

He nodded and began walking away.

"May Soa be with you, Mike."

Mike heard this and spun around, but......the woman was gone......

XxXxX

The strange woman in a pale blue dress stood in the middle of a huge circular room. The walls and floor were made of stone. Her long, white hair was put in the ponytail that it was usually kept in.

Before her, were five doors. The doors were different colors. The door to the far right was a dark forest green; the next one was pink; then black with red swirls; white; and finally, the last one was black. Each door also had its own symbol carved on it. The green one had an eighth note (in music) carved into it; the pink one had a red heart; the black and red one had a broken heart, one half was a much, much darker black then the door and the other half was a blood red color; the white one had gold angel wings; and the black one had a silver Dragon head: the head of the Dead Dragon.

The woman glanced at all of the doors, but her eyes stopped on the last door. The black one. She walked over to it and gently touched the silver Dragon head. She traced the head with her fingers and waited for the door to open. The door opened and she walked inside. The room that she was now in had the entire body of the silver Dead Dragon carved into the roof. The walls and floor were black. The reason why the Dead Dragon on the roof was silver, is because that is the Dragon's true color. He can become a solid object one second, and then become something that can phase through things the next. When he is a solid object, his color is silver, but he mainly stays phased so no one can hurt him. He may not be able to die, but he can still feel pain.

The white haired woman then walked over to the far wall, where a black stone was placed. She ran her hand over the stone and it began to glow a dark light. The light, strangely, lit up the room a bit. She removed her hand and let it fall to her side.

"Oh, Soa," The woman sounded frustrated. "I do hope that you are right about this Dragoon spirit." It would be a shame if she couldn't find the rightful owner to the Dead Dragoon spirit. She knew she should also be worried about the four other spirits, but she knew she had found the rightful owner to the Dream Dragoon spirit, and she was also _so very_ positive that she would find the rightful owners to the others; except for the Dead Dragoon spirit. This spirit would be incredibly hard to find an owner to because the Dead Dragon would more than likely interfere. Much like he was with Mike, but he would go to even more drastic measures to stop her from finding the owner to the Dead Dragoon spirit. He could possibly even find the person and kill them before _she_ found them!

She turned and left the room gracefully. '_I will just have to wait and see what happens. I know that that Dragon will be back to stop me, but I'm not too sure he will bother Mike anymore. Probably the other future Dragoon Judges, but not Mike. At least I pray that he doesn't mess with him anymore......_' As she left the room, the door shut. She headed towards the 'Watch Room' to keep an eye on the first of her Dragoons.........

**

* * *

A/N:** _I thought I had to put that strange woman in a scene all to herself. You also got to view the room that held the spirits of the Dragoon Judges in it. Mike won't join her _yet_. There's still two more chapters, remember? I am really, _really_ trying to make them as long as I can, considering there's only five chapters in the first book. The Dead Dragon will not be seen again 'til Hajeri's book, I think; but I'm pretty sure that you can figure out why he won't show up again 'till Hajeri's book, right? Anyhoo, I'm hoping that chapter four will be a bit longer than this chapter. So far, the chapters aren't turning out as long as I had hoped. Ah, well...I can always add in things.....I guess _that_ always works......_


End file.
